Apple Juice and Stethoscopes
by whitelips paleface
Summary: A bond between a girl and her grandparents is the most special thing she can have. Renesmee has just that, her Papa Carlisle and Mamma Esme. Esme picks up Renesmee early from school and sets to have a lunch date with Carlisle at the hospital.


**Hey guys! So just to clear some things: the whole Jacob and Renesmee relationship does not exist in my stories. Simply because I'm not a big fan of Jacob, and I never pictured him traveling with the Cullen's. They are friends, however. **

**Renesmee is passing off as Carlisle and Esme's daughter up until she appears 17. **

**So, on to my one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the rightful owner to Twilight.**

* * *

**~.~.~**

The forecast for the week was going to be sunny all week long. The Cullen's had soon left Forks a year and a half after Renesmee's birth. Carlisle had been working in the same hospital for almost five years, and the residents and doctors were starting to get suspicious. So, they packed up and moved to West Virginia. They had lived there for a while before they moved on to Forks, so Esme had little to change to their house hidden in the forest.

Before the sun could break through the clouds, Esme decided to go pick up her granddaughter early from school and go visit her husband at work.

_Granddaughter_.

As Esme pulled out of their garage in her Range Rover, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered every happy moment that has passed ever since the birth of her granddaughter. Never did Esme think she was going to be alive to have children, let alone a granddaughter. A beautiful and smart granddaughter. Renesmee and Esme shared a beautiful bond, they would wonder into the forest many a times as a treat when she was done with her homework early, before dinner. They would tend to Esme's gardens together, even though all Renesmee would do was help her grandma water the plants that needed watering or carrying her grandmas' clippers and shovel. Esme's favorite moment however, was their rides from school. The way her granddaughter would talk about her day so animated, and so into detail made Esme question if she knew anything better than being in the presence of a child.

The drive to Renesmee's school was one she memorized easily, her mind on auto pilot most of the time. What was a twenty-minute drive easily felt like a ten-minute drive, every single time. Her heart swelled with happiness as she was getting close to her granddaughters' elementary school, knowing that soon she was going to be with her granddaughter and the sooner she was with her, the sooner she could be with her husband.

**~.~.~**

The office smelled of coffee and some sort of chicken soup when she pushed open the door. She could hear the soft clicking of the keyboard as a young man, no older than 22 typed away. She stood by the front desk, fingering the clipboard in front of her. A single sheet with three columns for student check out.

The young man peered over his computer and his jaw immediately fell to the floor. Shooting him a polite smile, Esme wrote down her granddaughter's name and signed the sheet. "I'm here to pick up my daughter, Renesmee Cullen." Esme said politely as the male gulped and nodded his head. Looking down, Esme didn't see a reason for him to be so awestruck. Her hair was down but she pinned two sides back in order for it to be out of her face. She was wearing a simple black V-neck with a white cardigan, denim jeans and heeled booties. She sighed and sat down, pulled out her phone and texted Carlisle that they'll be there to meet him for lunch in twenty minutes.

She perked up when she heard little footsteps running from the hall towards the office. Esme stood up as the door was pushed open and a gust of cold wind blew into the once warm office. Following behind Renesmee was the young man who was once in front of the computer screen.

"Mama!" She yelled and jumped into her arms.

"Hi beautiful! Ready to go see Papa?" Esme asked gently setting her granddaughter on the ground and held her hand.

As they walked back to Esme's car, Renesmee giggled. "Mamma Esme," Nessie called from the passenger seat still giggling, hoping to get her grandmothers attention. "John, the office clerk thinks you're beautiful!" Renesmee said shaking her head, as if it was the most absurd thing she has ever heard.

Esme shook her head and focused on the road, pursing her lips. "How would you know that?"

"Because he told me" she said emphasizing on the told part leaning over the center. "He asked if you were still with Papa. Of course, I said yes, and he muttered 'of course a woman like that wouldn't be single." She said smirking and looking out the window.

The drive was long. Esme could never get used to men looking at her this way.

**~.~.~**

Esme and Renesmee walked into the hospital hand in hand. Naturally, given any other situation if she was alone, she'd be nervous. She hasn't had a slip up since the thirties, however she knew she wasn't as immune as Carlisle. However, with her granddaughter by her side, she felt safe; she felt at ease with Renesmee by her side.

Renesmee eager to see her papa, since he tended to come home when she was already in bed, she nearly but dragged Esme to the front desk where to young nurses were sitting in, gossiping nonetheless. Scooping Renesmee in her arms, she peered over the counter giving them a tight smile but polite smile. "Hi, I'm here to see Doctor Cullen?" Esme asked politely, even though she could see them glaring at her.

The olive toned brunette looked Esme up and down and sighed. "He'll be out on his lunch break in five minutes." She mumbled, paging Doctor Cullen.

Renesmee furrowed her brows and stared at the two nurses. Esme rolled her eyes as she set Renesmee down and walked her over to the seats that were in the front lobby. "Mama?" Nessie whispered as she fidgeted with her lunch pail. They were supposed to have 'lunch' with her papa.

"Yes, baby?" Esme asked gnawing on her bottom lip, looking away from the double doors where her mate would soon come out of.

Glancing at the front desk, Renesmee made a face. "Those ladies were really rude to you, Mama Esme." Renesmee whispered, trying to peak into her lunch pail.

Esme sighed ready to remove the lunch pail from her hands, when she instantly caught a whiff of that enticing scent that her husband possessed. Esme's mouth soon formed a smile when she saw her husband. Before Esme could reach over and hug her husband, Renesmee was already on her foot and jumping into Carlisle's awaiting arms. "Papa!" She screeched throwing her lunch pail on the ground and tightening her hold on her grandpas' neck.

Carlisle kissed his granddaughter on her forehead and smiled deeply at her. "How are you, sweetheart?" He asked, staring at his beautiful wife walking towards them and picking up Nessie's lunch pail. "Tesoro, you look beautiful." He said softly, but loud enough for the nurses to hear. "They're new." He whispered in her ear, which caused Esme to giggle.

"We wanted to have lunch with you, Carlisle. Nessie couldn't wait to have lunch with her papa." Esme said tousling her granddaughter's curly hair.

"Sorry to keep my girls waiting let's go." Carlisle smiled setting Renesmee down, holding her hand, and putting his arm around his wife's waist.

As they walked over to Carlisle's office, they looked like the perfect family.

~.~.~

"So, what did grandma pack today for lunch?" Carlisle asked in the comfort of his own office. He smiled at his granddaughter from his chair, as his wife was sitting on his lap and his granddaughter across from them opening her lunch pail.

The young half-vampire looked so concentrated as she unzipped her sack and throwing open the lid. "Gramma packed some pasta, half a cookie," she said looking up at her grandma, raising an eyebrow before continuing. "some strawberries, apple juice and that's it." Renesmee said opening the container that held her pasta and began to dig in. It was after all, lunch time at her school.

She usually always let her grandparents talk about whatever they wanted to talk about, because she knew that just like Renesmee, they shared little hours in the day. However, she loved that she was getting the attention from her grandparents. It was rare when she would have lunch with her grandpa, if at all. Whenever she would come in, he would always let Renesmee wear his stethoscope around her neck, and let her check for pulses, even though she knew there was going to be none. Today was no exception.

"Papa Carlisle!" Renesmee exclaimed wiping her mouth free of any sauce around her lips. "Guess what?" She said with a toothy grin.

Carlisle was playing with Esme's hair and let the strands fall between his fingers. "What, darling?" He asked excited to know what his granddaughter was going on about.

Nessie smirked and took a sip of her apple juice and looked at Esme. "Mamma Esme has a boyfriend." She said in a sing song voice.

Esme's eyes went as wide as saucers as she gawked at her granddaughter. Did she really just say that? "Nessie, why did you say that?"

She giggled at the look of shock and anger in her grandma's face, and utter confusion in her grandpa's face. "Remember, Mamma? When you went to go pick me up?" Renesmee asked, innocently, never moving her lips from the straw in her juice box.

Esme mentally kicked herself and shook her head. Carlisle tightened his grip on her waist, feeling himself get unnecessarily jealous of this said John. "_Renesmee._" Esme said in a low stern voice, knowing that Renesmee would stop with her nonsense. "You know he just said that I looked—nice." Esme said pursing her lips, looking at her granddaughter in the eyes.

Carlisle chuckled and kissed his wife in the forehead, lingering his lips there for a moment before Renesmee made a gagging noise. For a child that is a year and a half but looks 7 is quite smart. "A lot of the nurses here think I look nice." He said with a shrug.

With that Esme snorted and went over to help Nessie untangle the stethoscope from her hair. "You and I both know that they don't just think you _look nice_." Esme said, taking off the strawberry tops. Nessie doesn't like to do it herself, a bad habit her mother accustomed her to. "Oh, Doctor Cullen, if only your wife would drop dead." She mocked one of the nurses, putting the back of her hand on her forehead, being dramatic.

Renesmee giggled at the look her grandpa gave her grandma. They were staring into other eyes, and Renesmee couldn't help but look in between the two, taking a bite from a strawberry and taking a sip from her juice quite intently. Slowly, she reached for her stethoscope and placed it on her grandma's chest. "Your heart still says, I love you." Renesmee said seriously.

Both grown-ups broke into hysterics and kissed each other to prove Nessie's point.

How a simple stethoscope can solve the most intense moments when it comes to Renesmee and her grandparents.

What else could a girl ask for?

* * *

**I've always imagined Carlisle and Esme would have a very special bond with Renesmee, especially Esme, since she never thought she'd have kids let alone a grandkid. So, I'm thinking of writing a couple more one-shots with Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme. **

**Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

_**I proofread once before posting, so I sincerely apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.**_


End file.
